Suicide Squad Earth 2
by TheModernSpartan
Summary: Captain Rick Flag is brought into the world of espionage as he is given the task to lead the newest team of Task Force X. He will come across many challenges and choices as he uncovers a plot that could change the world as we know it. Join him as he tries to maintain a group of convicts and his government alliances. Team includes Harley Quinn, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang and more.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE: WELCOME TO ARGUS**

"Captain Richard Rogers Flag. You have an impressive record and you come highly recommended." Amanda Waller sat down at a table. Across from her sat a man in his late twenties wearing a suit. He was well poised and looked ready for action at any moment.

"I prefer Rick," he said.

"Alright then Rick I'll cut to the chase," Amanda stands up. "You have been handpicked for a special assignment that only a select few in are line of work know about."

"What is it?" Rick asked curious as to how serious what he is being offered is.

"There are certain missions that need to be carried out and the U.S government can't be involved. Which is why we have a group that we can use to do the work we don't want people knowing we were involved in. It's called Task Force X and the idea is to use convicted criminals to carry out missions and in return they earn time off there prison sentence."

"So let me get this straight," Rick started. "You want me to lead a group of convicted criminals into the field on top priority missions."

"Yes. We use to call the shots from base and let the criminals take control of the field alone but it's become clear we need one of our own in the field keeping them in check," Amanda explained.

"And who are these convicts you want me leading?" he asked.

Amanda smiled and handed Rick a folder. He opened it and the first picture he saw was a man with an eyepatch.

"His name is Floyd Lawton he goes by Deadshot. Use to be an assassin for hire until we got a hold of him. His marksmanship is unmatched in terms of skill and he used to be in the army."

Rick turns to the next page and sees another man.

"Digger Harkness also known as Captain Boomerang," Amanda begins to explain.

"Captain Boomerang?" Rick with a confused look on his face.

"Long stupid story, all you need to know is he used to be part of ASIS and is really good with-."

"Boomerangs," Rick finished for her.

"Yea."

Rick turns to the next page and sees a guy with multiple burns across his face.

"Two-Face?" Rick asked.

"No. This is Garfield Lynn, he used to be a firefighter but his obsession with fire caused him to turn to arson and robbery. He is are most recent member that was brought in."

"How is he going to contribute to any mission?" Rick questioned.

"We have plans for him," and Amanda left it at that.

The next page Rick sees an older man with glasses.

"William Tockman also known as Clock King. He was a bank robber who was always ahead of anybody going after him. He has superior hacking skills and computer knowledge.

"Could be useful," Rick flatly said.

The last page Rick sees the first woman of the group and recognizes instantly who it is.

"No way," Rick protest.

"She has her uses Captain Flag. Harleen Quinzel also known as Harley Quinn."

"I know about Harley Quinn, Waller. She will compromise any mission I take her on." Rick continued.

"Trust me she has her moments," Amanda assured him.

Rick closes the file and takes a moment to ponder the whole idea of using criminals to carry out high risk missions. "Alright Waller I'll lead your little team but I'm going to want one on one time with all of them."

"Fine, who do you want to talk to first."

* * *

Rick was sitting across from Digger Harkness and was just looking him over. Harkness prompt his feet on the table and wasn't looking cooperative.

"My name is Rick Flag," Rick started. "I assume you know why you are here so I'll cut to the chase. Can I expect your cooperation in the field?"

"As long as I get my sentence reduced we'll stay on good terms," Harkness stated.

"Good because I want to make sure you all get out of here in one piece," Rick said. Harkness suddenly busted out laughing causing rick to have a confused look. "What?"

"You don't know about are nickname do you?" he asked the still confused soldier.

"What nickname?" Rick questioned.

"Don't worry about it I look forward to working with you," Harkness said getting up from the table.

* * *

Rick was now sitting in front of Floyd Lawton who had the most uncaring look he has ever seen. He could tell the guy had army experience and he must have been good at his other job to be called Deadshot.

"So tell me about yourself," Rick started.

"Why?" Floyd asked.

"So I know if I can count on you," Rick responded.

"I'm an assassin for hire. Do you think you can count on me?" Floyd asked kneeling in closer.

"That depends on if you really want to get out of here," Rick countered.

"You must be really green to this place if you think any of us are getting out of here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Floyd just smirked, "Look I'll help on your missions as long as I can get updates on my daughter."

"I'll see to it that," Rick promised.

* * *

Next was Garfield Lynn and he looked insane and because of the burns on his skin but because he just came of that way.

"Will I get to set things on fire?" Lynn asked.

"If the mission calls for it," Rick answered.

"Then I want to only go on those missions end of discussion."

* * *

William Tockman now sat in front of Rick and looked the most composed of the group so far.

"I have talked to Waller about this already so to save us both time and boredom I'll be at each mission providing my technical expertise from a surveillance van you will provide with equipment of my choosing."

Rick just nodded slowly, "Glad we got to know each other."

* * *

Last but not least was Harley Quinn who came prancing into the room then sat on the table and crisscrossed her legs. Rick knew about Harley from all of her crimes in Gotham and knew she was not the most stable individual. What Waller saw in her he will never know.

"My name is Rick Flag," he started.

"Judging by your look you already know who I am Ricky," she said.

"I do and I need to know of you will be able to cooperate on missions."

"Give me something fun to do and I'll be A-OKAY!" she shouted. "This isn't my first rodeo with this little group. Actually I have more experience with this then all of them out there. I first joined about three plus years ago. I was with pirate guy, serious Japanese guy, and arrow man. I miss arrow man sometimes he was a good kisser."

"What happened to them?" Rick asked.

"Well that's a fun story you see arrow man got this idea too-."

"That's enough Harley," Amanda said over the room's speaker.

"Oh come on this is like the best story I got at this dump," Harley whined.

Some guards came in a showed her out the room and Amanda walked in with Lyla behind her.

"I hope you got well acquainted with everyone," Amanda said.

"Hey Rick," Lyla greeted.

"Lyla," Rick greeted back to his old friend.

"Well I'll like to get started as soon as possible," Amanda said.

"One thing before we do," Rick said. "What's this nickname they mentioned?"

"It's something an old prisoner came up with and it just kind of stayed with the staff," Lyla said.

"Which is?"

"The Suicide Squad."

* * *

 **EPISODE 1: FIRST MISSION**


	2. EPISODE 1

**EPISODE 1: FIRST MISSION**

Rick Flag awoke to the sound of his alarm going off and the sun hitting his eyes. Today he would officially be starting his new role at ARGUS as the field leader of there Task Force X or as the staff and inmates seemed to like calling it the Suicide Squad. He had met with the crew he would be taking on missions and he had to admit he was concerned. Some of them obviously had skills to bring to the table but others he had his suspicions about. The reason he was chosen was how good his record was. Rick would never boast about but his service record is one of the best in the nation. The other reason he was sure of was his old friend Lyla Michaels probably recommended him for the job.

He rolled out the bed and got ready for the day ahead that would involve spending time with criminals. He was a patriot in every sense of the word and he was all for protecting his country but even he had to admit the concept of Task Force X was a bit…dirty and underhanded. Sending criminals in the field on high risk missions to earn time off there prison sentence but if they messed up no one would claim responsibility. It was a good concept from a soldier standpoint from a moral one he's not too sure.

He put on his suit and took his gun out the drawer and placed it in his shoulder holster and headed out.

* * *

Rick sat in his new office reading the files on the team he was going to be working with. The people he felt would be most reliable were probably Floyd Lawton and Digger Harkness. They both had military experience and seemed to be the sanest people out of the bunch. The ones that worried him were Harley Quinn and Garfield Lynn. She was unpredictable and crazy and he was obsessed with fire to the point of it being unhealthy.

A knock soon came to the door and in walked Lyla wearing her hair down and holding a file. "Good afternoon," she greeted.

"Good afternoon," Rick replied placing the file he was reading down. Lyla sat down across from him and put the file on his desk.

"How are you liking it so far?" Lyla asked.

"Not too sure yet," Rick confessed. "I guess I'll need to wait and see how the first mission goes."

"Well you're in luck because that's why I'm here," she said sliding the folder to him.

Rick picked it up and began to read it carefully. "When do we start?"

"Now," Lyla said. They both got up and began to head to the door when Lyla spotted some pictures hanging on the wall. She walked up and saw one of a young Rick with two other guys at a bar.

"Took that the day we got out of camp," Rick said.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"That one on the right is Steve Trevor who is doing god knows what right now. I knows he's in Washington doing something that's top secret. The other is Nathaniel Adams I know he is still in the air force."

"You guys keep in touch?"

"Me and Nathaniel get together for a drink a couple times a year, I don't hear too much from Steve anymore. Let's head down to briefing," Rick finally said heading out the door.

* * *

Down in the briefing room the members of Task Force X sat around a table in front of a screen. Standing in front of them was Amanda Waller. Rick and Lyla stood towards the back of the room as Waller began to explain the mission's details.

"Moments ago we got word that there is a hostage situation occurring in the Republic of Kasnia. A terrorist group known as Onslaught have taken control of a hospital and is threatening the lives of the people there," Waller began.

"If this was a normal hostage situation you wouldn't be sending us in," Floyd chimed in.

"Your right," Waller admitted moving on with the briefing. "A hostage there by the name of Gholem Qadeer is the real target. We suspect he may be in the weapons selling business and there is a weapon that we believe is in his possession. Extract him and bring him back hear for interrogation," Waller finished.

"Sounds fun," Harley said not really meaning it. "When do we head out?"

"That's up to Captain Flag," Waller said.

Rick walked to the front of the room gaining everyone's attention. "It is still a hostage situation so we need to keep a low profile if we are going to do this right. Lawton will provide cover fire from the building across, Harkness will be with me infiltrating, and Tockman will be at the extraction point providing Intel."

"What about me and burnt face over here?" Harley asked gesturing to Lynn.

"You will be at the extraction point with Tockman as backup if we need it," Rick informs them.

"Sounds boring," Harley said.

"Sounds like I won't be able to get to set things on fire," Lynn said.

"This is Task Force X. There's no telling what will happen," Waller tells them.

* * *

Rick is strapped down along with the other members of the team as the head to their destination via an ARGUS plane. He sat in the front of the plane as the rest of his team sat in the back with each other's company.

Harley sat dressed in her bright blue and pink shirt, hot-pants with fishnet stockings, armed with a handgun hoisted in her shoulder holster and her bat. She sat impatiently as blowing bubblegum as she tapped her high heeled boots on the ground.

Floyd sat completely ready with his cybernetic eye attached to his head. He wore a basic brown long sleeved brown shirt with his combat vest over it. He had his eyes closed and head leaning back just wanting to get this over with.

Harkness sat in his dark blue trench coat as he twirled one of his boomerangs in his hand. He had to admit it to himself that it was nice to finally get out of his cell.

Tockman sat in the back wearing normal civilian cloths since he was not expecting to go out in the field.

Lynn was wearing his all black firefighter uniform equipped with his costumed made flamethrowers that they had far away from him.

"That is an interesting group you got back there," the pilot says to Rick.

"That's one word to describe it," he replied. "Rick Flag," he greeted the pilot.

"Hal Jordan," he said back he was well built and had brown hair perfectly combed.

"Nice to meet you Hal. You been with ARGUS long?"

"They just hired me actually, said they needed a good pilot and called me up," he explained.

"Well hopefully this mission can go off without any trouble and we can make a smooth exit," Rick said.

* * *

The plane carrying the team ascends onto an airfield surrounded by a forest. When the plane finally comes to a stop the door opens and Rick comes out first followed by Floyd and Harkness. Rick looks back at the plane and put his hand to his earpiece.

"Code-names from here on," he said telling everybody. "Quinn and Firefly will keep watch over the plane and provide back up if needed. Let's move out," Rick finished.

The three begin to head in the direction of the building where they will need to secure the target and make sure not to get the hostages killed. Rick have done missions like this before but never on this big of a scale he would have to keep focused and make sure everyone does there job.

Rick and the others finally found the building where the hostage situation was going down. It was really quiet and that was probably because there was no law enforcement here anywhere.

"Where are all the cops?" Floyd asked.

"They made their demands clear that they wanted no law enforcement anywhere near the building," Rick informed.

"So what's are play here boss?" Harkness asked.

"Floyd let's get you on the building across from where the hostages are and get me a number on them and the terrorists group," Rick ordered.

"You got it boy scout," Floyd said heading off.

"And me and you?" Harkness asked facing Rick.

"We are going to use the back entrance to get in," Rick said.

"Seems a little basic."

"Well there aren't any sewers," Rick joked.

They made their way to the back of the building where Rick lifted his hand signaling them to stop. They both peered behind the corner and saw to guards standing at the back entrance. Rick lifted his rifle up that was equipped with a suppressor. Then Harkness tapped him on the shoulder. Rick faced and gave him a "what is it" look.

"Don't waste your bullets," Harkness said pulling out two boomerangs. He quickly jumped out and tossed both boomerangs nailing the two guards in the head and then he caught them as they came back around to him. "Nice right?" he said to Rick.

"Not bad," Rick admitted. He knew Harkness was supposedly good with boomerangs and he had his doubts about going into the field with someone with nothing but boomerangs then he had to remind himself that he lives in a world where a man fights crime with a bow & arrow. "Let's move."

* * *

Floyd finally made it to the top of the building he would be setting up on. He clicked on his red eye and got into his sniping position. And looked through the scope to see where the hostages were being held. He looked all over the building and finally found them on the 5th floor where he counted eight armed gunman surrounding the hostages. He counted thirteen hostages and he located there target who was hiding among them.

"I've located the target along with the hostages," Floyd said into his earpiece.

"What are we looking at?" Rock asked.

"Eight armed. Thirteen hostages including the target."

"Standby for my order," Rick responded.

"You got i-," Floyd stopped mid-sentence as he felt a gun push against his head.

"Up," a voice said.

Floyd put down his sniper rifle and raised his hands in the air.

* * *

"Deadshot, is something wrong?" Rick asked as he and Harkness made their way through the halls of the hospital. "Clock King I lost contact with Deadshot can you hack enemies comms. and see if he is compromised?"

"The enemies communications are hacked and it seems they have found are little assassin," Tockman reported.

"Great," Harkness said sarcastically.

"If there is a bright side it would be that the enemy is sending reinforcements over to secure him," Tockman informed. "Could make you escape easier."

"Maybe," Rick said. "Quinn I want you and Firefly to get Deadshot out of there. I doubt he is going to go quietly and when he makes his move I want you there to back him up."

"AH MAN," Harley spoke over the earpiece. "Me and the handsome pilot were really enjoying are game of rock-paper-scissors," she pouted.

"You wanted something fun to do," Rick said.

"Good point."

* * *

In the room with the hostages a woman by the name of Karin Grace sat with a small scared girl who look on as men with guns circled them.

" , why are they doing this?" the little girl asked.

"I don't know, but it will be okay," Karin assured her.

"Stop talking," a gunman shouted at them.

"Ease up she is just a little girl," Karin protested.

"I said shut up American bitch," he said pointing the gun at her.

Karin stayed quiet as the man walked away. She really hopes these guys get what they deserve.

* * *

Back on the plane Harley stood up and grabbed he bat. "LETS GO FLY BOY!" she said pointing her bat as Lynn.

"I'm coming," he said standing.

"Wait I have something that may be of use to you," Tockman said opening up a big crate on the plane. "From ARGUS's science and engineering division."

Lynn looked inside and a big smile crept on to his face. Harley looked inside with a curious look.

"Why does he get the new toys," Harley wined.

* * *

Rick and Harkness were almost to the hostages and was going to need Deadshot if they wanted to pull this off. Rick and Harkness were good but they needed to take out eight guys at once so they could make sure none of the hostages were hurt.

Rick turned a corner to come face to face with one of the terrorist. The armed gunman moved to lift his gun but Rick was quicker as he drew a knife from his side and slit the guy's throat and then pushed him against the wall putting the knife in his chest.

"Not bad," Harkness commented seeing how fast Rick was.

"Thanks." The two stood in front of the door holding the hostages inside. "Deadshot if you can hear this, me and Boomerang are about to make our move. Can you hear me?"

* * *

Back on the building Floyd still had a gun to the back of his head listening to Rick over the earpiece. "Yeah I can hear you," Floyd responded.

"Who you talking to?" the man asked in his broken English.

"We are going on the count of five," Rick said.

"Got it," Floyd said.

"You have partners?" the man asked again.

"1," Rick started.

Floyd turned quickly moving the gun out of the way before the man could react.

"2"

He sent a palm strike to the man's face then slapped the gun out his hand.

"3"

He kicked the man in the leg bringing down on one knee.

"4"

Floyd snapped the man's neck and then picked up his sniper rifle looking through the scope.

* * *

Rick and Harkness nodded to one another and got ready.

"5"

Rick kicked the door open and pinpointed his first target on the left side of the room. He fired a shot hitting him in the center of his head. He then aimed for the one next to him and killed him to. Harkness scanned the entire room as soon as he entered and tossed two boomerangs killing four guys. The last two were brought down by sniper fire from the building across.

"All clear in here," Rick said. "Floyd you got company coming your way you need to get out of there."

"Copy that," he responded.

Rick scanned the hostages and found there target Gholem Qadeer. He picked him up off the ground and pushed him towards Harkness. He looked at the rest of the hostages as the starred at the two men.

"You all are safe now," Rick said. "We are going to call the local law enforcement and they'll come secure all of you."

"Come on Rick," Harkness said. They both turned to and began to drag Qadeer out the building.

"Thank you," a voice called. Rick turned to see a female doctor with short blonde hair standing among the hostages. Rick just nodded to her and followed Harkness out the door. Karin watched as they left having saved all of them.

* * *

Floyd headed down the stairs trying to make a quick exit only to get the last floor where he saw armed men waiting for him. He jumped behind a pillar pulling out two guns getting ready for a fight.

"Clock King, do you think you can get these lights off?" Floyd asked.

"For a while but it will be maybe twenty seconds before the back generator kicks in," he advised.

"That's plenty of time," Floyd said.

* * *

Outside the building Harley tip toed behind an enemy truck as she made her way across the group planting explosives. She then got behind cover and detonated the bombs blowing up all their vehicles.

"What is that?" a man said pointing in the sky as something that looked like a rocket was making their way towards them. As it got closer it became clear it was a man in some kind of armor. It landed in the middle of the big group holding a flamethrower.

"BURN!" he shouted as his jet pack lifted him in the air and he twirled around setting fire to the group of terrorist.

"BURN BABY BURN! DISOC INFERNO!" Harley sang as she fired her gun at anyone trying to run away. One guy made the mistake of getting to close and she nailed him with her bat.

* * *

Inside the lights finally turned off and Floyd's red eye glowed bright as he jumped from behind cover with his two guns and fired bullet after bullet hitting the attackers with a single shot to the head each. He moved quickly rotating through the room firing his guns and when he shot his last bullet the lights turned back on and all of them were dead.

Harley kicked open the door holding a bazooka. "HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" she said. Only to see there was nobody left standing in the building except Floyd. "I like you Cowboy," Harley said as Floyd walked past her.

"Everyone make your back to the plane we are getting out of here," Rick said over the earpiece.

* * *

Rick was back at the ARGUS base and watched as Waller interrogated Qadeer about the weapons he has been selling. Lyla watched too as Waller worked the suspect.

"We wouldn't go through all this trouble for just a regular arms dealer," Rick said to Lyla. "What is it Waller thinks he has?"

"You're about to find out," she said

Waller stood over Qadeer who still wasn't talking. "I what you have been selling Qadeer I just want you to tell me where you're making it," Waller said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he responded with a smug grin.

"We both know you use to study under Ivo and was helping him with his Mirakuru research. There has been a version of it hitting the black market. Ivo is dead which means you're the only one capable of producing it."

"I want my lawyer," he said.

"You don't get a lawyer. In fact until I say other wise the world will think you are dead." Waller turned away.

"You can't do this me," Qadeer protested.

"I already am so I think I can," Waller said as she left the interrogation room.

Waller walked in where Rick and Lyla were standing.

"Mirakuru?" Rick asked.

"A super drug that is supposed to enhance a human beyond normal capabilities. Professor Ivo was playing with it until recently but he was killed. He was the only one getting close to the effects the Mirakuru had back in World War II. A few weeks ago a version of the Mirakuru has been popping up in the black market and since Qadeer use to shadow Ivo and his research he is the only logical candidate."

"Then we get him to tell us where he is producing this super drug," Rick concluded.

"We'll work on that. You're done for the day Captain Flag so I'll see you when we get some more info out of ."

"Copy that," he said.

* * *

Rick stood in the hall as he watched the members of Task Force X now dressed in there prison garb walk back into their cells. He had to confess that the mission could have gone worse. They were able to extract the target and save all the hostages. He briefly though about the woman that thanked him before he left.

* * *

Rick sat in his office and looked at the picture of him and his buddies hanging on the wall. A knock came from the door and Hal Jordan poked his head out.

"Hey, me and some of the guys are going out for drinks. You want to come?" he asked.

"You go on ahead," Rick said.

Hal nodded and closed the door leaving. Rick opened his desk drawer and pulled out a photo of him and his dad Rick Flag Sr.

"I'll make you proud dad."

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 2: RESCUE**

 **A/N: And so the adventures of the Suicide Squad begin. For those who don't know this is kind of a spin-off of my Arrow Earth 2 story and you really don't need to read it but reading chapter 12 would fill in some things and give you an idea of what to expect. I have always really liked the Suicide Squad and am looking forward to writing this.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **TILL NEXT TIME!**


	3. EPISODE 2

**EPISODE 2: RESCUE**

Rick was up early in the morning on a run around his neighborhood. He was finding it hard to sleep last night which happens every so often. He didn't have much of a problem when it came to PTSD but there were still times when things from past in the military got to him. Anyone who ever served at some point did something they regretted and will haunt them for the rest of their lives. He came to a stop at the parks water fountain and took a drink as sweat fell down his damping his shirt. As soon as he was about to start running again his work phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered the phone.

"So you are up," Lyla answers.

"Couldn't sleep," he responded.

"Well you got another mission. Get here as soon as you can."

"I'm on the way," Rick hangs up the phone and runs back to his place to get ready.

* * *

"I have a rescue mission for you," Waller said as she pulled out a file.

Rick was sitting in Waller's office suited up and ready to go. It was still pretty early but that was the cost when working in this field. You had to be ready to move out when ever and where ever. Waller had her hair in a bun and in her dark gray suit and skirt.

"Who are we rescuing?" Rick asked.

"You actually know him Captain Flag, Steve Trevor," she said.

"Steve?" Rick didn't expect this job to make him come across his old friend so soon. "Where is he?"

"London, he was on a private mission for the government."

"What was he doing?" Rick asked knowing what answer he was about to get.

"That's classified," Waller responded.

"Of course it is," Rick said not surprised. "Where is he being held?"

"In a hotel basement," Waller handed Rick the file.

Rick looked inside and saw the hotel Waller was talking about. It was big and had a lot of openings that Rick could see.

"Why is he in the basement of this hotel? Who owns it?" Rick asked trying to get a better idea of what he is dealing with.

"It's not the owner we are concerned about it's who bought the place out. His name is Adam Hunt and he has been making some moves as of late."

"How does he play into this thing with Trevor?"

"Hunt has been seeking to enter the weapons business since the fall of the Chinese and Russian mafia in Starling City. When they left he wanted to take over the trade and has been in contact with Qadeer."

"He wants the Mirakuru formula to sell," Rick concluded. Sure having the best weapons can give you an edge but having the best soldiers ensures victory.

"Yes it seems that way, although the street name it's been given is venom."

"Venom? So if this is linked to Qadeer why was Trevor sent in and not my team?"

"He was in the area at the time and we thought he could handle it. Your mission now is to extract Trevor and take out Adam Hunt."

"You said he bought the place out. What for?"

"He is throwing a party with some investors and entertainment. That's going to be your cover to get this job done. You will show up as a potential buyer with the rest of the team and get Trevor and take out Hunt. How you go about it is up to you Captain Flag."

* * *

Rick was back on the plane and was sitting in the copilot seat next to Hal. The rest of the team was sitting in the back and from what Rick could see they were getting along…or at least getting to know each other.

"There is no way you're a better shot than I am mate," Harkness said to Floyd who just had blank stare on his face.

"I'm known as the world's greatest assassin "mate" and for a good reason. I didn't name myself Deadshot, that's just what they started calling me," Floyd countered. "Besides…Captain Boomerang?"

"I did not come up with that name," Harkness protested.

"I mean Captain Cold sounds cool but, Captain Boomerang? You sound like you need to be on the front of a cereal box. And who starts there career by saying "my weapon of choice is going to be boomerangs."

"Whatever, I found what I'm good at just like the rest of you," Harkness said pointing to the other members of the team.

"I think you just have serious letting go issues," Harley chimed it. "My cowboy here is way better than you are."

"All right then, how about a little challenge? We both know these missions always got to hell so whoever takes out the most guys wins," Harkness waited for Floyd's response.

"You're on," Floyd agreed.

"You go get him cowboy and I'll give you a present later," Harley whispered to Floyd.

"You all know I can hear every word you're saying right," Rick called back to his team. They all stayed quiet having forgot Rick was sitting right there.

"Don't be a spoil sport Ricky!" Harley yelled.

"When we get to are destination we will go over the plan which doesn't involve shooting anybody," Rick stated.

"What about burning? I want to use the new toy Waller made for me again," Lynn said.

"No fire," Rick warned. "You and your new toy will be back up just like the last mission. The last thing we need is to set the place on fire and draw to much attention."

Everyone went quiet for the rest of the ride with Lynn cursing under his breath, Floyd and Harkness were still eyeing each other, Harley was singing to herself, and Tockman was doing what he has been doing the whole time he had been here and that's minding his own business.

"You really got it rough," Hal said to Rick.

"I guess but they are actually good at what they do," Rick admitted.

"Yeah well I'm glad I stuck to what I'm good at. Flying and women."

"Lady Killer huh?"

"Should have seen this one the other night when me and the guys went out," Hal began. "She had long black hair and she looked amazing in purple."

"What was her name?" Rick asked.

"Uhh…crap," Hal said having forgot.

"You went home alone that night didn't you."

"Shut up! At least I try, you haven't gone out with me and the guys since you got here," Hal accused.

"I'm still trying to settle in to all this. Besides I'm not the kind of guy that seeks a different conquest every night."

"What about Lyla?" Hal asked.

"What about Lyla?" Rick shot back with a questioning look.

"Heard you two have known each other for a while. Have you ever…you know," Rick knew what Hal was suggesting.

"No we haven't," Rick said almost threatening. "We are just friends."

"If you say so," Hal mused

"Just focus on flying the plane," Rick said gesturing to the sky.

"This thing has been on autopilot the whole time," Hal said chuckling.

* * *

"This place is amazing," Harley said as she entered there safe house in London.

Rick had to admit that the place was pretty nice for a safe house. It was big enough for all of them and was comfortable. Another thing was it was out of the public eye so they didn't have to worry about anyone dropping in unless they knew them. Hal stayed at the hangar with the plane since he was just the pilot for these missions.

"All right everyone get settled and meet in the living room in ten," Rick commanded.

Everyone dispersed taking a room for themselves and started unpacking there gear. Floyd was in his room checking all his gear and when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked to see Harley standing in the door way.

"What?" he asked her.

"Just thought you might miss me is all," Harley said walking over and sitting on the bed.

"Harley, we have literally been around each other all day, every day since I got brought to ARGUS. I don't think I can miss you," Floyd explained to her.

"Say what you want cowboy. I know you like me and I got an itch that needs scratching," she said lying on the bed suggestively.

"Then go talk to Harkness," Floyd suggested really not caring at this point.

"Ewww! How could you even suggest Boomerang?"

"Floyd! Harley! We are starting the briefing," Rick called from the other room.

"Party pooper," Harley whispered. She got off the bed and got close to Floyd. "We'll finish this later." she walked out the room.

Floyd shook his head and rolled his eye while following her out the room.

"This mission has two objectives. To secure the hostage Steve Trevor and take out the target Adam Hunt. Hunt is trying to break into the weapon selling and smuggling business in Starling after the Russian and Chinese were pushed out. He has also been in contact with are current prisoner Qadeer. We don't know if Hunt has a strain of the Mirakuru or as its being referred to now Venom. I have jobs for all of you to play going forward. Tockman you will be in a nearby surveillance van that will be guarded by Lynn. Lynn you will keep watch while Tockman provides technical support and of we need it you will be back up. Floyd you will be are eyes on the upper levels keeping an eye on security."

"Keep your EYE open Floyd," Harkness said.

"What about me?! I am not playing back up again," Harley said putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Flag.

"You will be with me," Rick said. "I am going to act like a potential client and you will be-."

"Your date!" Harley put the pieces together. "I need to find what to where!"

"There is something already picked out for you," Rick tells her. "Harkness you will play are bodyguard."

"Got to keep a dog on a leech," Floyd quipped.

"You want to go pirate," Harkness said standing up.

"Hey that names taken by the other eyepatch guy!" Harley yelled at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harkness asked really confused.

"I'm talking about Sla-."

"We are not done discussing the rest of the plan!" Rick bellowed causing everyone to calm down. "Tockman will hack the place in and out and get a location on Trevor. When he does I will make my move to retrieve him while Harley keeps Hunt distracted. When you hear I got Trevor you take out Hunt," he addressed to Harley.

"I doubt they are going to let us in with are weapons. How do you want me to do it?" she asked.

"Work your magic, I'm sure you will think of something," he said to her.

* * *

The following day came and Rick and his team were all suited up in fancy clothes and were ready to make their way to the gathering Hunt was hosting. This was going to be a mission where everything will need to go perfectly. If they were going to get Trevor free and take out Hunt without setting off a national incident.

He along with Harley who was sporting a very black dress that complimented her curves walked arms locked together as they entered the hotel behind them was Harkness who too wore a suit wearing shades trying to play up the bodyguard role. Floyd was already inside and scouting the place for guards and exits. He was one of the best snipers in the world and has pulled off some hits that others would think impossible. He could see what he needed to keep an eye out for when on a job.

They all went through a metal detector before being allowed into the building. Rick walked in with the others and saw how many people showed up for Hunt. Rick recognized some politicians from other countries and even some wanted crime lords among the crowd. He and Harley made their way to the bar and began to scope out the place.

"I got to admit, its nice being at a party where I was about to kill everyone," Harley said picking up a wine glass. "Remind me to tell you about the time I poisoned a punch bowl at a charity event."

"You can keep that story to yourself clown," Harkness said. "I feel naked in here without my weapons."

"You mean you toys," Harley sneakered.

"You know how many people I have killed with those toys?"

"Can you two say focused and try and locate Hunt," Rick pleaded. These have been going at it this whole trip.

"Oh! He's over there with the lady with black hair," Harley said causally taking a sip of her wine.

"When were you going to say something?" Rick asked.

"I just did," she replied.

"Let's just get started. Harley go over there and work your "magic" and please don't make a scene," Rick ordered.

"I get the feeling you underestimate me," Harley remarked making her way over to Hunt.

Rick watched as Harley started speaking with Hunt and waited hoping she can pull this off. He was also waiting to hear from Tockman on a possible location on Trevor. It was funny how after all this time this was how they were going to see each other again.

"You look worried," a female voice said. Rick looked to see a dark haired woman standing next to him at the bar. "Isabel Rochev," she greeted.

"John Smith," Rick greeted back using his alias.

"Well you seem like a man on a mission," Isabel said.

"We all have a reason why we are here. Guess we all have a mission this evening," he replied. "Hoping Hunt has something worth offering considering we all came out here."

"As am I," she agreed. "Although I don't expect him to last long in the business considering where his operation will be."

"Starling is a competitive market," Rick agreed.

"Especially with all the costumes that have popped up in the recent months."

"Maybe I will have to give a pass on Hunt then considering he might have an arrow put in him before long."

"Captain I got a possible location on Trevor," Tockman said over the earpiece.

"Will you excuse me," Rick tells Isabel.

"Of course," she said.

Rick gets out of sight where no one can see him. "Where am I going Clock King?"

"You first need to get down stairs and make your way to the basement," he informed.

"I'm on it," Rick replied.

* * *

"It seems your employer got an important call," Isabel said to Harkness.

"I guess so," he replied casually knowing full well what Rick was doing.

"Shouldn't you be going with him as his bodyguard and all," she said curiously.

"He'll be fine. Who's stupid enough to try anything here?"

"You'll be surprised what some people do in circumstances," she said walking away.

Harkness watched as she walked away, something about that woman gave him a bad feeling.

* * *

Floyd was still on the lookout making sure the guards weren't on to them. He was also keeping a close watch on Harley who was talking up Hunt with a crowd of people making them all laugh. Who knows what she is done there saying. He wanted this to go off without any problems but he knows that is asking too much.

* * *

Rick was able to make his way into the lobby where he saw the entrance to the stairs that would lead him to the basement. And of course it was being guarded by a big guy in a suit wearing shades. Rick thought of all the options as to how he could get past him. He walked over to the lobby bar and got a drink and decided to put on a show. He sluggishly walked over to the guard while moving side to side as if off balance.

"Can I help you sir," the big man asked.

"I was just…going to the restroom," Rick said drunkenly.

"The restrooms are on the other side," he said pointing.

"Are you sure because I'm sure it is past this door," Rick said getting closer.

"It's not this way sir," he said.

"Let me check," Rick said reaching for the door.

The guard moved in front of Rick who pretended to trip and fell on top of the guard while at the same time opening the door. When Rick was on the other side he kicked the door closed behind him and then hit the guard with a hard punch knocking him out. He looked through the guard pockets and found a handgun. He proceeded down the stairs and get got darker and darker as he did. He turned a corner and could here the sound of what sounded like someone getting hit over and over again. The sounds got louder and now he could make out what they were saying.

"We have been as this for how long now," said a voice. "Tell us what we want to know and this will end."

"Okay…I'll talk," another voice said through hard breathing. "It was…your mother."

Rick heard another punch connect and couldn't help but shake his head. That was definitely Trevor he thought to himself.

"Look I don't know what your mom wants all she said was to bring you home," Steve said.

As the man was about to hit Steve again Rick quickly jumped out and hit him in the back of the head making him pass out on the floor.

"Your jokes still suck," Rick said to Steve who was tied down to a wooden chair.

"Rick?" Steve said with his bruised face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Kind of a stupid question don't you think," Rick began to untie Steve.

"They sent you to extract me?"

"Me and my team," Rick explained. "Speaking of which…

* * *

Harley was still chatting up Hunt who was starting to piss her off with all the touching he was doing. She kept playing the part but it was getting to the point where she might kill him in front of everyone.

"Harley I have the package begin phase 2," Rick said over the earpiece.

"Finally," Harley whispered to herself.

"You say something beautiful?" Hunt asked.

"I was just thinking that we should take this to a more private location," Harley suggested.

"I would like to but, I have more mingling to do. Got a business to get started after all."

"No one turns me down," Harley said looking down.

"We can get together later alright," Hunt said turning away.

Harley grabbed his hand and pinned to the table grabbing a knife and stabbing. People who saw this screamed frantically as blood spilled over the table. "No one turns me down," Harley said having her true nature show."

"YOU CRAZY BITCH," Hunt yelled.

* * *

Looking down witnessing the commotion unfold was Floyd who face palmed as is all happened. He put his finger to his ear piece. "Flag, Harleys lost it," he said. He noticed the dozens of security guards converging on Harley.

"God damn it," Rick said. "What about Hunt?"

"He's making a run for it with a team of security," Floyd informed.

"And Harley?"

"She is…

Harley was going up against multiple guards using a butter knife as a weapon as she jump from one guard to the next cutting them up kicking them all over the place.

…being Harley."

"Get her out of there and I'll see where Hunt is going," Rick commanded.

"You got it," he responded.

Floyd noticed a guard coming who was probably heading to Harley. As the guard was about to pass him Floyd grabbed him and snapped his neck taking his gun.

* * *

Harkness got the message on getting Harley out of here and then he got a bright idea. "He Lawton want to take on are little wager."

"If you really want to lose," Floyd said back.

Harkness grabbed a trey off one of the tables and threw it across the room hitting a guy and then it bounced off of him and hit another. This caught the guard's attention and then ran over to Harkness's position. One drew a gun that Harkness smacked out his hand and then kicked making him fall over a table. He dodged a punch and followed with a strike to the guy's neck and then flipped the next guy over his shoulder making him fall on to the bar ending it with an elbow to brought down on his head.

* * *

Floyd was firing his gun left and right taking a guy down with each shot as they failed to stop him. He knew the mission would go south and he knew it would be Harley that caused it. He will never understand her or why they persist on being on these missions. He fired the last bullet in his gun hitting a guard between the eyes. He saw another approaching with their gun ready. He dove out of the way of bullets rolling towards the man rising up quickly and delivering quick strikes causing the man to drop his gun. Floyd then tossed to man over the ledge making him fall into a table. He picked up the man's gun and continued to Harley's position.

* * *

Rick was still carrying Steve threw the now panicked filled lobby heading for the door. He needed to get Steve clear if he was going to go after Hunt who was probably making his escape right now.

"Rick I got a location on Hunt," Tockman came in over the earpiece. "He has a helicopter on the roof and is almost there. If you are going to make a move you need to do it quick."

"Not enough time," Rick said to himself.

"What's the problem?" Steve suddenly asked.

"Hunt has a chopper on the roof," he explained.

"Got after him, I can make it out on my own," Steve insisted.

"Even if I did that there still wouldn't be enough time to get him…unless," Rick put his hand to his earpiece. "Firefly suit up that fancy armor of yours and head to the roof of the hotel. Stop Hunt!"

"Copy that," Lynn said creepily.

"Everyone else use the escape routes we planned out and head to the rendezvous point," he ordered.

* * *

Lynn suited up in his new armor outside Tockman's surveillance van and turned on the jetpack sky rocketing in the air and flying towards the hotel roof. He soared over the city and spotted Hunt moving fast to the helicopter still holding his bleeding hand.

"Target acquired," Lynn said readying his flamethrower.

"Get me the hell out of here!" Hunt yelled to the piolet.

Hunt then stopped when he heard a chaotic laughter from the sky and watched as a man in armor resembling a fly came crashing down on the roof. Lynn pointed his flamethrower at the group of men that surrounded Hunt and fired a stream of hot flames at them setting most ablaze. The others not running around on fire began firing their guns. The bullets bounced off the armor and he continued to set fire to each guard individually severing the heat he was causing.

"Firefly! What's your status?" Rick asked over the headset.

"HOT!" he replied.

"What's Hunts status?"

"About to be charred as coal," he said glaring at Hunt who was scrambling to board the helicopter.

Lynn slowly walked up to the helicopter that began to take off with Hunt in it. Lynn shot up using his jetpack and landed on the side of the helicopter causing it to shake out of control.

"Welcome to hell Hunt," Lynn said point his weapon. Before he could fire a strange beeping noise in his head stopped him. "What the fu-?"

* * *

Rick had strapped down Steve in the escape vehicle as well as Harley who was being held down by Harkness and Floyd after their bloody escape from the hotel. Rick looks up to see the helicopter and Firefly.

"Firefly we need to-," Rick's sentence was cut short by and abrupt explosion coming from the helicopter leaving a fiery cloud of smoke over the sky.

"What the hell just happened?" Floyd shouted from inside the van.

"We are getting the hell out here," Rick said jumping in.

"What about Lynn?" Harkness asked.

"He's done," Rick said looking at the cloud of smoke in the sky.

* * *

"Aside from the Harley trouble and the loss of Lynn, you did another good job Captain Flag," Amanda said sitting at her desk going over the report. "I'll see you when there is another job ready." Rick stood there arms crossed glaring at his boss. "Is there something I can help you with Captain?"

"This is why you have Harley on the missions isn't it. The chaos she brings…the unpredictability she has. You want her out there causing trouble to make the jobs look messy," Rick accused.

"You really are smarter than you look," she said looking at him. He was defiantly not a typical soldier. "If all our jobs were perfectly planned than it will bring attention to the government and we will have to cover up a lot more. With a chaotic incident it just looks like-,"

"Villains being villains," Rick finished for her before leaving out her office.

* * *

Rick was in the infirmary where Steve was still recovering while eating a burger.

"You always could take a punch," Rick said.

"Just glad they didn't knock any of my teeth out," Steve said.

"It's good to see again Steve."

"You to man. But I never suspected you of playing the spy game," he said.

"Me either," he agreed. "What are you going to do next?"

"Head back to the White House and see what they need done next," Steve said lifting a water bottle. "Life of soldier."

At that moment an ARGUS agent walked in. "Colonel Trevor you have a call from an on the line."

Rick looked to Steve, "Colonel?"

"That's right so I better get a solute next time I enter a room," Steve said.

"See around Steve," Rick said getting up to leave.

"Good luck with that team of yours," Steve said.

"Thanks," he replied walking out the room and closing the door. "I'm going to need it."

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 3: MAD SCIENCE**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPISODE 3: MAD SCIENCE**

"What's with this place?" an ARGUS agent asked he walked the halls of an abandoned facility.

"It was an ARGUS research base a few years back till some inmates nearly tore the whole thing down," he explained.

The two walked in front of a group of men as they lead threw the once operational facility. The walls were covered in moss and there were leaks throughout the building.

"I heard they were doing some cross species genetics here," one of the men said.

"This place has more rumors than it deserves. They did research that's all there is to it," another said.

"Well why do they want us searching the place then? They thinking about opening it back up?"

"Who knows what Waller be thinking," one of the guys in front said.

They all entered a room that was completely flooded up to the stairs that lead to the bottom. The place looked like it had been the stage for a warzone. Wires hung from the ceiling along with vines and various other plants.

"Now what? We left are water gear back at the chopper."

The leader walked to the edge of the rail and looked down at the deep water covering the room. With a heavy sigh he turned around. "Let's scope the rest of the place first we can come back for-."

Suddenly a monstrous hand came up from the water grabbing the ARGUS agent by the foot and dragged him under water.

"WHAT THE HELL!," a soldier shouted running to the railing only to see blood to appear from the water. "SON OF A BITCH! OPEN FIRE," he commanded.

"On what we can't see anything! We need to leave now," another said.

It was too late the monstrous creature shot up from the water and began its assault on the team of ARGUS agents.

* * *

Rick was making his way down to the lower levels of the ARGUS base heading for the science section of the building. He had been filing off about the whole thing with Lynn AKA Firefly and wanted to look into it some more. He opened the door to a room where he saw tons of robotic machinery surrounding the room. Some of it looked pretty advanced way beyond what he has seen before. He stopped when he came to an armor that had a slight resemblance the Lynn's Firefly suit. The only difference was this one was silver and had no jetpack.

"That was the first version," a voice said.

Rick turned to see a man in a lab coat standing behind him. "I didn't mean to intrude…,"

"Ray Palmer," he greeted shaking ricks hand.

"Rick Flag," Rick greeted back. "So you must be the one who made Lynn's armor."

"Yes I did," he confessed. "I heard about what happen."

"Yeah…," Rick said thinking about the night Lynn died in the explosion. The only reason Rick felt bad for the death of that maniac was because despite what these people in Task Force X did they were still his team and he failed to keep one safe. "I need to ask…is there any reason his armor would malfunction and self-destruct on its own?"

"The armor itself? No, but if his weapon were to be compromised then that could have led to the explosion."

"I see," Rick replied with a nod. "It was nice getting to know you Ray."

* * *

The team sat around at the briefing table as Amanda Waller took floor. Floyd had his same uncaring look he always had, Harley was barley paying attention like she always does, Tockman was sitting straight up his hands folded, and Rick stood in the back with Lyla who had her arms folded.

"So what do you got for us this time?" Harkness asked Amanda.

"I need a recon mission done at an old ARGUS base that was decommissioned some years back," she brought up an image of the base on the screen. "We sent a team of agents there a few days ago and have yet to hear back from them."

"What was this place used for?" Rick asked.

"Experiments, supply out post, holding dangerous criminals, you name it and it was probably used for it," she explained to the curious soldier.

"Where is it?" he asked another question.

"On an island called Lian Yu," she said bringing up an image of the island.

"Purgatory," Harley causally said gazing up at the ceiling.

"What?" Harkness said.

"Lian Yu is Mandarin for purgatory," Tockman informed taking a look at Harley.

Everyone just gave Harley a strange look then just decided to ignore it not wanting to drag that out.

"I want you and your team to go to the facility and see what happened," Amanda finished.

"Alright," Rick said "Everyone to the plane in an hour."

* * *

Aboard the plane the squad sat in silence as they made their way across the ocean. Rick and Hal sat in the front as usual while the team sat across from one another in the back. Hal took a glimpse at Rick who looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"Something you want to talk about?" Hal asked.

"Not really," Rick replied still staring out the window.

"You sure. You are more boring than usual," Hal commented.

"It's just I have a feeling I'm not being told something. Amanda is holding some very important information back I can feel it."

"Dude you are a government spy. Your boss's secrets are going to have secrets," Hal explained to him.

"I get that part but when it's about my team I think I should know."

"Is this about Lynn dying on the last mission?" Hal guessed.

"Yeah but I'm not sad over his death he was a pyromaniac. When the explosion happened it just didn't look right," Rick said thinking back to that night.

"What do you mean?" Hal arched an eyebrow.

"It felt…I can't explain it."

"Trust me when I say those are the kinds of feelings that are better left alone. You don't want to uncover something that will have you sitting in the back with them," Hal pointed his thumb at the group of criminals.

Rick went back to staring out the window continuing to have a bad feeling about whatever it is Amanda is hiding from him.

"So cowboy I heard you beat Harkness over there in your little game," Harley said to Floyd.

"A game you started by flipping out and I didn't have my weapons so it didn't count," Harkness said in defense.

"Sounds like a boy crying over spilt milk," Harley said.

"Do I really need to sit here and listen to you two," Floyd said in annoyance.

"I'm just taking up for you cowboy," Harley said fluttering her eyes.

"Why do you call him cowboy?" Harkness asked.

"Cowboys are good with guns, he's good with guns," Harley simply said. "Try and use that pea sized brain of yours."

"What do you have against me clown girl?" Harkness said.

"I don't like you," Harley told him.

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"That's not a reason."

"It is for me."

"OH MY GOD!" Floyd yelled as the plane descended onto Lian Yu

* * *

Rick was greeted by a small team of ARGUS agents that met them on the islands airfield. Rick took a moment to take in the scenery. The place was full of green and wildlife that consumed the entire area. He could see why ARGUS would set up a base here because no one in their right minds would want to come to this place.

The team entered a tent where the commanding officer sat looking over what looked like an old blueprint. He looked up eyes falling on Rick and the team. He gave them a curious look and got up to greet them.

"Welcome to purgatory," he greeted Rick with a handshake.

"Thanks for having us," Rick responded.

"Let's go ahead and get the update out the way. We sent a team to the facility and have not heard from anyone not even a call on the radio for help."

"You think there dead?" Rick guessed.

"Unfortunately," he said with a hint of remorse.

"What could it be?"

"Who knows?" the commander said. "That damn place has always been more trouble than what it was worth."

"Why was it shut down?" Tockman asked.

"I guess to keep it as vague as possible…they had problems with some prisoners years ago that shouldn't have been here anyway."

"What do you mean?" Tockman pushed the topic.

"I won't say any more than that considering a lot of that information is still classified."

"We don't need any more anyway," Rick said tuning to the team "Let's get a truck so we can see what the problem is. Tockman since this is not really your thing you should stay in the camp."

"Agreed," he responded.

The team walked out of the tent and hopped in a truck heading to the mysterious ARGUS facility.

* * *

They shortly arrived at the base that was hidden behind a lot of trees and various tall plants. Rick and the team jumped out of the truck and began to scout the outside of the base. It was covered in old moss and the walls ha cracks all around it.

"Who the hell would set up a base here?" Floyd came out and said.

"Are employers?" Rick said approaching the entrance to the old base.

The door was busted open and had claw marks all over it and several giant dents. Rick slowly walked into the base and saw how old it really was. No one has used this facility in years so why was Amanda sending people in now of all times. The team continued through the halls till they came to an intersection.

"Alright, Harley you're with me," Rick said. "Floyd and Harkness you go that way and report whatever you think is important"

"Why can't I go with cowboy and you get boomer man!" Harley whined.

"Because I don't trust you," Rick bluntly said. "Let's go!"

"I moment of peace without that crazy chick clinging to me," Floyd said as he and Harkness went the other way.

"I will never understand how someone gets that crazy," Harkness replied.

"I don't want to understand. I just want to get this mission over with. This place gives me a bad feeling," Floyd said.

* * *

Rick and Harley continued in silence as they turned another corner. Rick noticed a door that looked like it led to a lab. Rick held his gun tight as he entered the room that had lab beds spread out across the room.

"This place gives me the creeps," Harley said looking around nervously. "I feel like a ghost is going to jump out."

"Ghost aren't real Harley," Rick said walking up to what looked like a jail cell in the lab.

"You need to spend some time in Gotham," she said following close behind.

Rick looked inside the cell and saw a skeleton that was fully clothed.

"A male, late forties maybe early fifties, he has been here for five to ten years," Harley said analyzing the skeleton.

Rick just raised his eyebrow looking at the intelligence Harley just showed. "Smart and crazy is a dangerous combination."

"What are you talking about?" Harley said confused.

"Never mind," he said shaking his head.

Rick started looking through the skeletons cloths while Harley gave a disgusted look on her face. Rick went through its pockets and found a book inside. He left the cell looking through the book and saw all the pages were blank.

"Was is supposed to be a journal?" Harley asked.

"I don't think so. This looks really old and would have at least been used once if it was just a journal."

"What do you think it's for?"

"I'm not sure, but…"

" _Aye Captain,"_ Harkness came in over the headset.

"What is it Boomerang?"

* * *

Floyd and Harkness stood in the flooded room where they laid eyes on the bloody corpses of ARGUS agents.

"We found the ARGUS agents. All dead," he said plainly.

" _What was the cause of death?"_ Rick asked.

" _Why are you asking that idiot?"_ Harley suddenly said.

"Why you little," Harkness began to steam.

"They look like they were torn to pieces," Floyd cut in.

" _Stay where you are. Me and Quinn are on the way."_

"Copy that boss," Harkness said. Floyd was looking at the dead ARGUS agents then the room full of water. "You playing detective or something?"

"I think we should wait outside," Floyd said walking towards the door.

"Why scared of a little water," Harkness said following.

In a blink of an eye a huge creature jumped from the water and came crashing down behind them. Harkness pulled out his boomerangs while Floyd pulled out two guns.

"What that hell?" the Australian said.

Rick with Harley moved down the hall towards their fellow team mates position when they started hearing gun shots. The two looked at each other than sprinted towards the sound turning a corner to see something that was hard to believe. Deadshot and Boomerang were in a fight with a giant…shark…man.

"You got to be kidding me," Rick said opening fire with his machine gun.

"SHARKNADO!" Harley screamed firing her pistol.

The bullets bounced off the creature's skin as he turned to look at who was firing. He roared and charged at the two with his rows of teeth ready to bite into them. Rick and Harley moved out the way and regrouped with Floyd and Harkness.

"Guess this is what killed the last team of ARGUS agents," Rick reloading his gun.

"Who cares just bring that thing down," Floyd said bringing up his wrist mounted guns and fired.

Harkness threw two boomerangs the barely scratched the monster. Floyd's bullets bounced off not doing any damage at all.

"I think we need a new plan," Floyd said.

"Leave it to me," Harley said who began running at the monster. She do numerous flips jumping into the air and came down with a flying kick. "FLYING TIGER!" The monster grabbed her leg before it could connect with his face. "Uh oh," Harley said. The monster flung her across the hallway making her hit a wall hard.

"Any more bright ideas," Floyd asked as he saw the monster approach.

"Pretty sure we come up with something better than that," he said looking at Harley.

"Harkness slow him down," Rick said running over to Harley.

Harkness pulled out a boomerang with glowing green lights and tossed it at the monster. When it connected it burst into a gray like slime that held the monster in place.

The team ran away while the creature struggled to get free. The team ran into a room that was also flooded with water. Rick held Harley in his arms as they could hear the giant footsteps approaching.

"What's with all this damn water!?" Harkness yelled getting ready to pull out a boomerang.

Rick set down Harley and got ready for the Shark man to enter the room. The giant creep out from behind the door entrance and was ready to charge when Harley suddenly shot up and wrapped her body around the monsters face. The creature reached to grab Harley off only for her to flip over him and kick him into the water. Harley then jumped up grabbing a loose wire in the ceiling. As she came down the shark man shot up from the water. Harley drove the wire into the things head and sent sparks flying all over the place electrocuting the beast. They both went crashing into the water causing Rick and the rest of the team to stare in complete shock.

"What did I just see?" Harkness asked

"Just go with it," Floyd said as he and Rick looked into the water where the big creature was floating while Harley sat crisscrossed on its back.

"I think it is still alive," Harley said with a smile.

* * *

A few hours later the shark man was tied up and was being shipped to an ARGUS facility. Rick and the team stayed behind with the other ARGUS agents who set up a campfire at their base on the island. Everyone was getting along pretty well despite the fact that some of the ARGUS agents had doubts about hanging out with criminals. When the alcohol came out that all changed. Rick set close to the fire away from everyone looking at the book he found on the dead body. He had a feeling there was more to it than just a book full of blank pages. He got closer to the fire and saw as writing began to show up on the page. He got closer to the fire and turned the pages as more writing reveled itself. They seemed like pages full of names. Some he recognized and some he didn't.

"Hey Rick come on," Harkness shouted holding a beer.

"Coming!" Rick shouted back putting the book in his pocket.

He doesn't know what the book means but if it can lead to something about Waller then he will look into it on his own.

* * *

Amanda entered the highly secured room where the shark man was still bound by the metal restraints. She looked up at the creature with a grin.

"You've gotten bigger since the last report I got about you," she said. "Your name was…Nanaue correct," Amanda said picking up his chart.

"No…KING SHARK."

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 4: WELCOME TO MASCOW**

 **A/N: I know it has been a while since I posted for this story and that's because I had to go back to the drawing board on a few things but i think i got it all down now.**

 **TILL NEXT TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPISODE 4: WELCOME TO MASCOW**

In a bar not far from the ARGUS base where Rick Flag works he sat at the bar where Hal Jordan and other coworkers finally convinced him to go out with them. The place was loud even if there were not a lot of people in the small establishment.

"A toast to Rick for finally getting the stick out his ass," Hal shouted.

"Very funny," Rick said taking a drink.

"Alright now that you are here I'm going to help meet a nice lady," Hal said eyeing two women as they walked by.

"You have no shame do you," Rick said.

"Come on Rick! What's your type?" one of the other ARGUS guys asked.

"Well," Rick started looking around the bar his eyes not stopping till they froze on one woman.

"Her huh?" Hal said looking.

"I've seen her before," Rick said.

"Where? Club?" Hal asked taking a drink from his beer.

"Mission," Rick said causing Hal to start choking on his beer.

"Really?"

"My first with the Squad when we secured Gholem Qadeer."

Rick realized he was starring to long when she looked over at him and their eyes met. She was with another woman that was wearing a purple blouse and white pants. She herself

"I think I'm more interested in her friend," Hal said beginning to walk over.

Rick was against this but found himself following anyway. By the time he joined Hal he saw the woman in purple slap him.

"That was fast," Rick said causing the other woman to laugh.

"You really don't remember me," the woman in purple said.

"I will now," Hal said rubbing his check.

"The name is Carol…Carol Ferris," she said.

"Oh! Right," Hal said like he just received a revelation.

She began to walk away with Hal following behind her trying to apologize. Rick turned to the other woman and began to laugh.

"Rick," he greeted with a handshake.

"Karin Grace," she greeted back.

* * *

The next morning Rick was at work looking through the book he found on the island. It had been looking through it for some time and even recognized a few names. Adam Hunt for instance who he recently had an encounter with and another name was Daniel Brickwell who made the news some time ago when he took over a prison. He researched the names and most seemed to be in the public eye and held some sort of influence.

The door to Rick's office opened and in walked Lyla. "Ready for the debriefing?"

Rick put the book away into his desk getting up. "Yeah," he said following her out the room.

The two began to walk down the hallway to the debriefing room passing other ARGUS workers.

"Heard you went out with the guys last night," she said.

"Yeah," he responded. "Figured I've settled in enough."

They entered the room where the rest of the team were already waiting. Amanda was already at the front of the room ready to start the briefing.

"Alright following up on our hunt for the Mirakuru production we have learned that there has been a version of it around Mascow."

"Russia," Floyd said.

"We think that it is getting passed off to many scientist," Amanda continued.

"Why is that?" Rick wondered.

"Because although this version is similar it has been having different effect," she specified. She pulled up a picture of a man with fire on his hands. "This guy took a pill and not only got stronger but also fire manipulation abilities," she put up a different picture with another guy surrounded by ice. "He got ice powers and there are many more."

"So there are people running around all over Russia with superpowers?" Lyla chimed in.

"The drug only makes their powers temporary," Amanda informed her.

"Couldn't keep selling it if the powers were permanent," Rick said.

"Exactly," Amanda said. "The main dealer is Bratva leader Anatoly Knyazev or as some know him KGBeast. He returned to Mascow recently along with former Triad leader Chien Na Wei.

"China White?" Harley said raising an eyebrow

"Chien Na Wei," Amanda repeated.

Rick looked to the pictures then noticed Floyd was eyeing the photo of Anatoly. He thought for a second that a laser was going to shoot out of his eye.

"So what's the plan?" Floyd suddenly asked still glaring at the photo.

"You and Harkness will pose as buyers," Amanda said.

"Wait what?" Harkness said now paying attention.

"I can't do it because Anatoly still has contacts in the KGB and they may have me on file," Rick informed. "I'll be the backup for this mission and will stay in radio contact."

"This mission is not going to go well," Harkness said.

"Do they ever," Tockman chimed in.

* * *

Rick and the rest of the team stepped off the plane and was hit by the cold air of Mascow. They were dressed in winter clothes for the occasion. They landed in a private airfield where they were met by other ARGUS field agents who drove them to their base of operations.

"I love it when we get our own room," Harley said.

"Don't get comfortable, we still need to go over the plan," Rick said.

"What's there to go over?" Tockman said dropping his computer bag. "Floyd and Harkness go in as potential buyers the rest of you are backup. They will screw something up and you all charge in and have a big fight and escape while capturing the targets."

"I hate to say it but you're probably right," Rick said.

"Hey have some faith in us," Harkness said. "Right Floyd?"

"I just want to get some sleep before tomorrow," he said walking into his room.

"Me too Harley," said following him in and closing the door. The door opened seconds later with Harley being pushed out. "You'll be mine eventually cowboy," she said squinting her eyes.

* * *

Floyd and Harkness stood outside the back of a club where they were waiting to meet with Anatoly. They both were wearing suits and carrying a briefcase. Harkness looked at Floyd who was actually smiling for a change which made him nervous.

"What are you smiling about?" Harkness asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said.

"You ever been to Russia before?"

"A few times," Floyd answered. "Never for pleasure."

"Business huh?" Harkness said checking his watch. "How long are they going to keep us waiting?"

The door backdoor to the club finally opened and a big man in a suit stood before them.

"Right this way," he said in Russian.

They followed inside and was hit by the noise of loud music playing. Floyd noticed the many guards around the place consisting of Triad's and Russian's. Separately they were strong organizations but together they made themselves more formidable. Harkness was fighting the urge to not jump into the mix of partiers because he hasn't been able to do much since he was put into the Squad. They continued until they came to the back of the club where the guard opened a heavy steel door. The first thing they saw was a woman sitting at a desk who they recognized as China White.

"Been a while White," Floyd said.

"Deadshot," she said getting up from the desk. Her white hair waved as she approached them. "Are you ever going to kill the Arrow or can I get my money back?"

"Already gone I'm afraid," he said. "Besides I'm sure you are doing just fine with your new setup here in Russia."

"More than fine," she said.

Anatoly came out from behind a wall adjusting his shirt as he stopped when he locked eyes with Floyd. Floyd quickly dropped the suitcase punching the guard next to him in the face and taking his gun aiming it at Anatoly.

* * *

 **SOME YEARS AGO**

Floyd Lawton rode his motorcycle through the streets of Russia coming to a sudden stop in front of a warehouse. He got off the bike taking his sunglasses off looking at the building with both of his eyes. He walked into the place where he saw his contact waiting for him. Anatoly Knyazev leader of a mercenary group.

"Hello," Floyd greeted in Russian.

"You speak are language," Anatoly responded with Russian.

"Enough," he replied.

"We came to you because are sniper died recently while on a mission and for are next assignment we need eyes in the sky we can count on," Anatoly began to explain.

"And you came to me? I just got into the business," Floyd said.

"Perhaps but the jobs you have done so far have been mighty impressive. Is it true you hit a target that was behind three building?"

"It was four but I don't like to brag," he said. "What exactly are we going to be doing?"

"The Bratva leader here in Russia is short on man power and expects an attack by a rival crew during a shipment," Anatoly explained the job. "We just need to keep him and his shipment safe throughout the night."

"I have worked alone till now but a teaming up with someone shouldn't be too bad."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Anatoly said shaking the assassin's hand.

* * *

Night fell on the cold city of Mascow as Floyd looked down at the shipment being handled. He looked over and saw Anatoly fully armed monitoring the ground team. Floyd would say the night was going easy but he knew that was going to change. Things were too quiet like they were the only souls in the city quiet. Floyd looked at the entrance expecting something to happen but it didn't.

"Deadshot, you feel like we are just waiting for things to go to hell?" Anatoly said over the radio.

"I'm feeling uneasy about all of this," he said. "Who exactly is this crew that the Bratva is feuding with?" Now that Floyd thought about it he should have asked before the job started.

"Some pretty hard hitters apparently," Anatoly said.

Just as he finished his sentience multiple explosions happened all around them stunning them. Floyd fell to his stomach and took aim as he saw many heavily armed men begin to storm the place. There were in all black wearing ski mask with tactical goggles. A fire fight began as bodies began to fall on both sides more on the Bratva's and Anatoly's. Floyd began to pick off the attackers one by one and occasionally two by two and he fired many shots from his sniper.

Anatoly was in the heat of it all as he saw his men fall one by one. He fired into the small army of attackers as he saw their numbers were not getting smaller.

"Hold the line!" Anatoly said to his men.

They tried but were failing as Anatoly noticed a woman with long brown hair with two swords on her back began to walk through the hell storm of bullets towards Anatoly's forces. She pulled out her swords and began to cut down man after man that was not on her side. She tossed her blade at an incoming foe and then slowly took it out of him glaring right an Anatoly.

"Fall back," Anatoly shouted as he and his men ran into the building Deadshot was on top of.

Floyd was still firing off as many shots as he could but it was getting harder since there focus was on him more than the few men Anatoly and the Bratva leader had left.

Anatoly with the remainder of his men all had their weapons pointed at the door ready to fire foe anybody who came in. They saw the door open for a quick second and opened fire hitting the door and walls not stopping till they were out of bullets. They all began to reload but were to slow as the woman from earlier came cutting down man after man till she reached Anatoly stopping as both blades reached his neck.

"Anatoly Knyazev," she said. "How does running the Russin Bratva sound."

Floyd who ran out of bullets began to take the stairs down to the lower figuring he should see what Anatoly's situation is like. He saw the Bratva captain was dead so this job was over. He reached the ground level seeing Anatoly walking out the building with that woman.

"Anatoly," Floyd said. "What's the deal?"

Anatoly turned around tossing a grenade into the room where Floyd was and closing the door. The building exploded as Anatoly left the scene.

Floyd was crawling on the ground in the slums of Russia as blood fell from his right eye. He got to his feet and staggered across the street trying not to draw attention to himself.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Floyd with the gun aimed at Anatoly was ready to pull the trigger when suddenly China White kicked it from his hand then flipped him over her shoulder. Harkness doesn't know what Floyd was thinking but he had to react quickly. He elbowed the guy behind him then tossed the briefcase at him pulling out his boomerangs. He cut down the first guard and then the next as he tossed his boomerang across the room hitting two more.

Floyd kicked China White to the side and ran at Anatoly full force tackling him.

"What the hell is going on?" Rick shouted over the headset

"Floyd just went crazy and is gunning for Anatoly," Harkness responded obviously still dealing with gaurds.

"Why can't things go as planned? We haven't even heard anything about the drug!" Rick angered opened the door to the van he was in. "Harley gear up and let's go give these idiots and hand."

"It's not my fault this time!" Harley said following behind Rick who had his gun loaded and ready.

"You really shouldn't hold grudges Lawton," Anatoly said punching him in the face.

"You should have a little since of honor," Floyd replied punching him right back.

They struggled through the upper floors of the club passing by partiers who stared as the two men went back and forth. Floyd ducked a swing by Anatoly then punched him in the face sending against the wall. Anatoly grabbed Floyd by the shoulders and head-butted him sending him over a table with drinks on it. He quickly got up and tackled the Russian sending them both tumbling downstairs.

Harkness was currently engaged with China White who was sending quick jabs at him with swift kicks. He tried his best to block them but found himself getting hit more as there fight continued. She knocked his boomerangs out his hands and then elbowed him in the nose.

"God damn it," Hakrness screamed.

"Who the hell are you working for?" China demanded to know.

"Like I'll actually tell you," Harkness said throwing a punch that China blocked then hit him with a palm strike to the chest sending him falling to the ground.

"Then die you filth," she said pulling out her knife getting ready to throw it when a loud thunk was heard making her fall to the floor.

Harley stood behind China holding her bat. "You owe me one Boomer," Harley said.

"Where the hell is Rick?" he asked wiping the blood from his nose.

* * *

Rick was moving through the club gun raised trying to find Floyd. He turned a corner meeting the barrel of a gun by one of the club's guard. Rick quickly grabbed the man's hand twisting it then firing a shot into his leg. Rick saw as more guys came and he quickly fired off shots hitting them trying not to hit party guess. He heard fast footsteps coming from behind him and turned quickly falling to one knee as a bullet flew past his head and he fired a shot at the shooter. He saw two more guys coming and jumped behind a pillar they could see him.

"Where he go?" a Triad guard said.

"I don't see him," a Russian responded.

Rick aimed his gun at one of the guard's foot and shot it making him fall. Before he could hit the ground Rick fired a shot hitting him in the head. He then fired at the other guard hitting him in the chest.

Rick continued down the club hall reloading his gun before he saw Floyd and Anatoly come crashing through a door trading blows with each other. Anatoly kneed Lawton in the gut then punched him across the face. He went for another punch but Floyd blocked it then hit him in the jaw. Floyd then wrapped his legs around Anatoly's waist bringing him to the ground. Floyd picked a gun up off the ground from one of the dead guards aiming right at Anatoly's eye.

"Floyd!" Rick shouted aiming his gun. "Drop it," he ordered.

"Or what, you going to shoot me?" Floyd said.

Rick fired his gun hitting Floyd in the arm. "Yes," Rick said moving over to Anatoly and tying his hands together. Rick lifted him up off the ground and looked as Floyd rose to his feet.

"For what it's worth Lawton, I'm not proud of what I did," Anatoly said being pushed by Rick.

* * *

The squad returned to the ARGUS base where China White and Anatoly were put into custody. Rick was at the holding cells where he and Floyd were staring at each other through the small door on the cell.

"You could have caused a lot more damage," Rick said. "You should have told us about your past with Anatoly."

"Then you would have kept me out the mission," Floyd said casually.

"If this is going to work I'm going to need you to know I can trust you," Rick said. "Of all the crazies on this team I thought we saw eye to eye." Floyd lazily rolled his eye. "That was not attentional, look I need to know from this point forward that we are on the same page."

"We will never be on the same page Flag," Floyd replied. "You are a soldier and we are your disposable team."

"You need to stop acting like you got nothing to live for."

"I don't," Floyd said.

"I don't believe that," Rick said. "I know that after every job you wired the money into an account for your daughter."

"Don't talk about my daughter," Floyd warned.

"If you ever want to see her again you can't pull a stunt like that ever again," Rick finally finished walking away from the cell.

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 5: IN THE TIGER CAGE**


	6. Chapter 6

**EPISODE 5: IN THE TIGER CAGE**

Rick marched through the grassy rain forest where he was already covered in dirt and blood coming down from his face. His team was sent here for an extraction mission and now he was fighting for his life being hunted by some psycho. The plane they came in was shot out the sky and he had to make a crash landing as the rest of them parachuted out. The one time Hal is not his piolet and this happens. He is never going to hear the end of it if he gets out of this mess. There's no telling where the rest of the team is since they all jumped out separately. What he needed to do now was find a way to contact Waller and get out of this mess.

* * *

Floyd's eye opened and the first thing he saw was the ground. He was dangling from a tree by a parachute he used to exit the plane when it was shot down. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife cutting the ropes attached to his vest. He cut away at the parachute till he fell down landing hard on the ground. He brushed himself off and began to inspect his surroundings. He was having a hard time remembering what happened during the crash. He knows it was shot down and everyone grabbed a parachute except for Rick who took control of the plane. He expects that he had to crash land it somewhere in the forest, so he could be dead for all he knew. He doubts that though because he was stubborn. He jumped out next to Harley…Harley! Floyd remembers now as he begins to move faster through the forest. Harley's parachute didn't work and he grabbed here at the last minute as they were falling. She had to be close by since he held on to her as long as he could before they hit the forest. He looked behind a tree and found her unconscious with scars all over her body. Blood was mixing with the makeup on her face. Floyd cursed to himself picking her up off the ground and began to march hoping to find somewhere he could tend to her wounds.

* * *

Rick marched trying to track the source of the attack that hit his plane. He had to make an estimated guess on where it could have come from. He was about to walk up a small hill when he heard rustling from the trees. He quickly rolled to the side dodging an attack. The attacker was a dark skinned man wearing an orange and brown jacket. He had metal claws on his hands that he pulled from the ground. Rick narrows his eyes pulling out his knife and gun. He has heard of this guy before and he has quite the reputation. Bronze Tiger assassin for hire and responsible for multiple assassinations all over the world. Unfortunately for Rick he was considered one of the best in the business.

"Like I tell everyone," Tiger said. "This isn't personal."

"Answer a couple of question?" Rick said trying to stall.

"If it doesn't compromise my employer."

"Are there any ARUGUS agents that need extraction?" he asked first.

"No."

"So it was a trap."

"There were agents but there dead now," he said.

"All I needed to know," Rick said firing his gun. Tiger dodged quickly moving towards Rick.

* * *

"Damn forest," Harkness said walking through the rain forest. "Damn ARGUS, Damn Waller, Damn Rick, Damn Floyd, Damn Harley, and DAMN THEM ALL!" he shouted to the sky. "When I'm rid of this government team crap I'm going to kill Flash for locking me up."

 **FEW YEARS AGO**

Harkness moved through Central City passing civilians by as he kept his hands in his pocket. He was paid pretty well by someone to take out this new Flash that has been running around Central City. The old one vanished a long time ago and the local criminal element thought they were free of a speedster till recently. Harkness knew a speedster could be trouble but he had no problem with taking up the challenge. All he needed to do was get his attention and have him run right into his trap. He entered a bank where every day normal people were minding their own business. He has never been a robber but he always wanted to experience the thrill of robbing a bank like in those old movies. He took a moment to look around seeing all the guards which was nowhere near enough to stop him.

"Excuse me officer," Harkness said approaching one of the security guards.

"What can I do for you?" he asked turning to Harkness.

"I was wondering if you could get the Flash on the phone," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure," he said sarcastically turning away from the Australian man.

"Thank you," he replied pulling out a sharp boomerang and cutting him down gaining screams from the nearby civilians who saw what he just did. The other security in the bank rushed pulling out there guns but soon fell as Harkness quickly tossed his boomerangs around the room making them all fall to the floor. Harkness looked to the woman behind the counter who was reaching for the emergency button to signal the cops but she stopped when he looked dead at her. "Go on, push it," he said to her. "I need to get someone's attention."

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Floyd sat in a cave that was only lit by the fire he made. Harley was lying on the ground using Rick's shirt as a pillow and his jacket as a cover. He patched her up as best he could using pieces from the parachute he tore up. He was only wearing his muscle shirt now and was getting pretty cold but he was used to it. All the long hours when he was in the army waiting to get that one shot no matter how long it took. He had patients, willpower, and above all else nerves of steel.

"What happened?" Harley softly said opening her eyes a little.

"Plane was shot down," he informs her. "Don't know how the rest of the team is doing," he said to her.

Harley slowly sat up looking at her wounds that were wrapped up. She looked down at Floyd's jacket that was on her like a blanket. She glanced over to Floyd and gave him a knowing smirk.

"What?" he asked.

"You went out of your to bandage me up and cover me in you jacket. Mister Lawton if I didn't know any better I would say you care about me," she teased.

"Don't look too much into you psycho," he said poking at the fire with a stick. "I'm not so heartless as to leave you to die. I'm not that bad of a guy."

"I don't think your bad guy at all," Harley said moving closer to him while keeping his jacket wrapped around her. "I think you just do bad things." She lied her head on his shoulder. Floyd just shook his head at the absurdity of the situation.

* * *

Harkness was cutting his way through the forest using his boomerang. He cut down a group of vines and the first thing he saw Rick come crashing into him. They both got up meeting each other's gaze.

"Watch where the hell you're going Flag," he shouted at the team leader.

"We got to keep moving," he said. "There is an assassin after me and I'm guessing the rest of the team as well."

"So this mission was a trap?" he asked following behind Rick.

"No, there was a team that needed extraction but the assassin killed them," Rick informed him.

"Then that just leaves how the hell he knew we were going to be here," Harkness said.

"Thinking there may be a leak at ARGUS?" Rick said.

"Guess it's a possibility," Harkness said.

"I suppose," Rick said before a knife came flying pass them causing both to turn around to see Bronze Tiger.

"You didn't tell me it was Bronze Tiger after us," Harkness said with a groan.

"Afraid of a challenge Boomerang," Rick said keeping his eyes on Tiger.

"Hell no," he responded whipping out his boomerangs. "I love a challenge."

* * *

 **FEW YEARS AGO**

Harkness walked around the bank waiting for the Flash to show up as the hostages quivered with fear. They had nothing to be scared of he wasn't hired to kill them. Hell even the security guards were still breathing. They lost a lot of blood but they should be okay by the time this was over. The police were already outside demanding to know what it is he wanted and he just ignored them. Suddenly a gust of wind and lighting made a smile come on his face as he saw a man in red with a lightning bolt on his chest now in the room.

"There you are?" he said to the hero.

"What do you want?" Flash demanded to know.

"You," Harkness said.

He tossed a boomerang at the speedster who quickly moved out the way and charged at the criminal. What the Flash didn't know was Harkness had dropped a bomb on the floor that was very sensitive. The Flash stepped on it sending him flying through the air and landing on the table breaking it. Harkness charged at him and began to swing his boomerangs trying to slice the hero. Flash was able to use his super reflexes to dodge the attacks then began to quickly punch Harkness rapidly all over his body. This caught Harkness off guard and hurts a lot more than he thought it would. It felt like each punch had ten behind it. He turned around quickly trying to hit Flash but missed then tossed his boomerang at him.

"Can't believe I'm fighting a guy that uses boomerangs," Flash said not seeing the boomerang Harkness threw turned around and was heading straight for him. He turned to late getting hit square in the face falling to the ground.

The Flash rose seeing Harkness make his way over and began to spin his arms in a circular motion creating a strong wind that pushed Harkness back slamming against the wall. Flash quickly removed all the weapons he could find on the body and tossed them to the ground.

"Take that Captain Boomerang," Flash said speeding off as the police made their way inside.

"What the hell did he just call me?" Harkness said as the cops began to handcuff him.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Both Harkness and Rick were engaged in close combat with Bronze Tiger who was the better fighter than both. He kicked Rick to the side as he swiped away at Harkness who was blocking with his boomerangs causing sparks to fly as the two metals clashed together. Rick stood up quickly coming behind Tiger with a swing that he ducked and then kicked Rick across the face he then nailed Harkness with a cut across his shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" he screamed ripping his coat off. "You want to play kitty! Let's Play!"

He charged as the assassin continuing there close combat fight. Harkness did multiple spins trying to nail his opponent with his boomerangs. He managed to cause Bronze Tiger to back off long enough to throw a boomerang at him. Tiger was able to knock the boomerang away using his claws but was hit by Rick who came in with a punch to his jaw. Tiger was surprised by the sudden attack but retaliated with a quick attack with his claws. Rick was able to dodge the attack and grab Bronze Tiger's arm flipping him over his shoulder. Tiger's agile skills allowed him to land on his feet and take his fighting stance eyeing his two opponents.

* * *

Back at the plane one of the squad members was able to find his way back to the crash site. Clock King or Tockman has been looking through the wreckage trying to create something to contact ARGUS. The last thing he needs is to be stranded in the rain forest with his condition or having the bombs he created going off in his head. The deal he made with Waller was he helped her with the bombs and she would give his sister the medical care she needed. She was very sick with a rare disease that he also had but wasn't as bad as hers. There deal didn't include medical care for him but he didn't care about himself just that his sister was taken care of. He was playing with the planes radio trying to boost the signal when he finally got a light to come on.

He could hear static coming from it. "ARGUS do you read?" Tockman said waiting for a response. "This is Clock King we were shot down entering the area and need extraction."

"This is ARGUS responding we read you loud and clear, sending extraction teams now," Waller came in over the radio.

"Roger that," he said lying back on the airplane seat holding his side that was dripping blood. He looked down to see the damage and it didn't look good.

* * *

Rick fought hard against his opponent engaging him with his knife. He was in full concentration as he battled the much more skilled enemy. One mistake would mean the end for him and without the help from Boomerang he would be dead already. He ducked a swipe by Tiger and punched him in the face tossing the knife into his other hand and trying to hit him with it. Tiger was able to roll out the way hitting Rick in the leg with his claws. He fell to one knee hard as he turned to see Harkness was able to attack before Tiger could finish him. Rick stumbled trying to get up but fell as the gash on his leg was making him loose blood by the second. Harkness was trying his best to hold his own with Bronze Tiger but soon found himself disarmed by the assassin. His boomerangs went flying from his hands as he was pushed against a tree and had the sharps blades pushed into his shoulder. He let out a scream but refused to give up the fight as he grabbed Tiger's arm and the bringing the other one down hard enough to break it. He released Harkness holding his arm in pain looking up at the Australian.

"Not a lot of people earn my respect Boomerang," he said getting ready to fight with his one good arm.

Before they could continue the sound of a helicopter could be heard in the distance. They looked up to see but couldn't make out if it was friend or foe. A sniper bullet could be heard and the bullet whizzed right by Harkness's head causing to shout.

"Bloody hell," he said falling to the ground.

Another bullet went off and this time hit Bronze Tiger right in the leg and then another came hitting him in the shoulder. As the helicopter got closer they could see a certain female ARGUS agent hanging on the side of the helicopter. Lyla dropped down along with other agents who quickly moved to secure the wounded Bronze Tiger.

"Good timing," Rick said leaning against a tree bleeding all over.

"Jesus Christ Rick," Lyla said going over to him putting his arm around her. "We need to get you medical attention."

"AY!" Harkness limped over to them. "That was you who nearly to my bloody head off," he said pointing at her.

"I'm no Deadshot, Harkness," she said helping Rick to the copter.

"No kidding," he said. "Where is he and that crazy one anyway?"

* * *

In the cave only lit by the fire Floyd had made he and Harley were embraced in passion as they locked lips. Harley was on top as she held Floyd a little too tight digging her nails into his back leaving marks. He pulled her hair as he gently kissed her neck. The sounds could be heard from outside as two ARGUS agents sat on a log awkwardly standing around not knowing what to do.

"Sooooo," the first one said scratching his head. "You want to flip a coin to see who goes in there."

"You could flip the whole damn planet I'm not taking the chance of interrupting that," he said lighting a cigarette.

"So what do we do?"

"We ignore it and wait," he said blowing a puff of smoke.

"YAHTZEE!" Harley yelled making the agent shake there heads.

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 6: DEATH'S STROKE**


End file.
